Prosper and Fortunato
by SylviaMadisonBlack
Summary: Prosper and Scipio moments, mainly from the book with a little of the movie, Scipio thoughts and feelings in these moments. And a new ending. Warning contains slash, don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Thief Lord all rights and reserves belong to Cornelia Funke.**

 **Notes:** _Stuff in Bold and Italics are quotes. Mainly Bookverse, with a little of the movieverse sprinkled in it. Contains Slash (boyxboy), don't like, don't read. And this is my first slash story so be nice please ;)_

 **Scipio's POV:** Prosper means the lucky one. Prosper is definitely lucky, with those dark bright blue eyes and messy dark blond hair, an adoring younger brother, and more strength than anyone he'd ever met, not to mention how kind, compassionate and brave he is.

Scipio doesn't understand it himself, but him and Prosper just seemed to click. Maybe because of how close they were in age, maybe because they both want to protect their family/friends. For Prosper that was Bo and for Scipio it was Mosca, Riccio and Hornet. Or perhaps it some other reason Scipio couldn't think of or didn't want to think of.

 _ **Scipio seemed to read his mind. "What do you think of all this, Prop?" He asked.**_

He could tell Prosper didn't want Riccio telling him about the job, the selfish part of him wanted to believe that it was because the other boy didn't want him to get hurt or caught, the logical side knew that Prosper hated stealing and the fact that he Scipio was a thief, _if only you knew Prop, I've never stolen a thing from anywhere but my own house._

" _ **Hey, Prosper, wait!" Scipio called out before chasing after them. He caught up with them after a few metres. "What are you doing running of like that?" Scipio scolded, holding on to his arm.**_

He didn't want to let go in fear of Prosper vanishing out of his sight, and leaving Venice, _I can't lose you Prosper._ He instantly start planning something.

 _ **He only looked up when Scipio approached them.**_

The jealously he felt towards Hornet was unexpected, why should he care if she touched Prosper's face, confused as he was, he found himself approaching Hornet and Prosper.

" _ **What are you looking so gloomy about?" the thief lord said, putting his arm around Prosper's shoulder. "We gave him the slip. Don't you want to see what's in the Conte's envelope?"**_ He shot a look at Hornet, who just looked at him with a complicated expression.

 _ **Prosper nodded and shoved Victor's wallet into his pocket.**_ He couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face at the fact that he had successfully distracted Prosper when Hornet had not.

 _ **Prosper nodded. "Take another look at the envelope, Scip," he said "perhaps there's something to explain all this,"**_ His heart beats faster hearing Prosper call him Scip. I don't understand, Scipio thinks, why is Prosper making me feel this way?

 _ **Scipio nodded and picked up the envelope.**_

" _ **Yes, why not?" Scipio continued. "Let's do this robbery together. Of course, only those who really want to." He looked at Prosper, who remained silent.**_ Please Prosper come with me.

" _ **I won't take part, Scip," Prosper answered, "I can't do it. And I have to look after Bo. You understand that, don't you?"**_

 _ **Scipio nodded. "Of course," he said, but he sounded disappointed.**_ He knew Prosper's answer from the start, he'd just hoped that maybe? Oh for gods sake he sounded like one of the lovesick teenagers in Hornet's books. I'm Scipio Massimo, I can control my emotions, he chants in his head, I do it everyday after all he thinks bitterly.

 _ **Scipio didn't seem to know where to look.**_ He didn't want to see the way Prosper was looking at him, the hurt or angry or disappointment even though he know he deserves it.

 _ **He looked Prosper in the eyes – but immediately turned away. "Don't stare at me like that. I can explain everything. I would have told you soon anyway."**_ Prosper didn't hear the double meaning, _I would have told_ _ **you**_ _soon anyway_ , you Prosper, I was going to tell you, because I hate lying to you, because I care about you more than anyone. I care about the others but they never would have let me help them if they knew the truth.

" _ **Stop it, Scip!" Prosper shouted,**_

Scipio felt broken _I'm sorry Prosper_ , please understand I only wanted to help.

" _ **No," he said, "I'll explain everything later. I haven't got time now." Scipio turned and ran up the stairs so quickly he nearly stumbled.**_ He didn't stop till he reached his bedroom, where he let his tears fall, the betrayal, in Prosper's eyes was far worse than anything his father did to him. For the first time since his he was little, Scipio cried himself to sleep. Missing the rest of his lessons.

 _ **"You'd better go home, Scip," he said quietly "The others are really angry. They don't understand what you've done."**_ Hope filled Scipio chest at the words _the others,_ as in not Prosper, his stupid heart started beating faster.

 _ **"And you?" Scipio asked "Are you angry? Do you understand?"**_

Please Prosper understand, that everything I did was to help, it wasn't a game, Please Prosper, I couldn't bear it if you hated me.

 _ **But when Prosper didn't answer immediately, he turned abruptly and ran up the next flight of stairs.**_ Stupid, stupid of course he's upset, I shouldn't have lied.

" _ **I'm trying Scip," Prosper whispered.**_ Scipio angrily rubbed his eyes as the tears began to stream down his face again.

" _ **Stop it Riccio!" Prosper interrupted angrily. "I've seen Scipio's father. You wouldn't dare steal even a sliver spoon off him, let alone tell him about it,"**_

Despite the situation Scipio heart raced when Prosper defended him, he was sorry about the way everyone found out the truth, but the day he met Riccio, Hornet and Mosca, he knew they would never except help from a rich boy, like him. All he wanted was to help them, he knew he should have come clean earlier, but he was afraid to lose them, his only friends, his actually family. But he'd lost them anyway.

 _ **It was Scipio! He smiled with such happiness that Prosper forgot for a moment why he had tears in his eyes.**_

 _ **Prosper nodded and wiped the back of his hand over his eyes. He didn't want Scipio to see that he'd been crying. "I'm sorry." Scipio said gently.**_ Seeing the tears, Prosper was trying to hide, Scipio's heart hurt at Prosper's obviously sadness about Bo. He desperately wished he knew what to say and to pull Prosper close and never let him go.

 _ **"Prop?" Scipio cleared his throat. "I'm driving out to the Isola Segreta. Will you come with me?"**_ Please Prosper, he begged silently.

 _ **Prosper stared at him, astounded.**_

 _ **Scipio fiddled with the string of his mask and looked at Prosper. "I want to go there," he said. "With you."**_ There Scipio thought, hoping that Prosper would get what Scipio was to afraid to say with words.

 ** _"You go first, Scipio," he finally said._**

 ** _Disappointment clouded Scipio's face, "If you say so," he said._**

 **Scipio's POV:**

"Please come to, Prop," Scipio pleaded,

Prosper hesitated but shook his head.

Scipio bit his lip, and hopped of the seahorse, "Before I ride the merry go round," Scipio started his heart racing, "Come here a minute, Prosper, please,"

Confusion crossed Prosper face, but he walked over to Scipio so that Scipio was standing on the roundabout and Prosper was on the ground.

"Prosper, you've met my father" Scipio hesitated, "I don't really know what love is, but I think, I love you," Scipio finished "And I had to say that now, Prop."

Prosper looked stunned, Scipio took this opportunity and leaned down and pressed his lips against Prosper's, after a second Prosper kissed him back, before pulling away stumbling backwards. Falling on his butt, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing.

Scipio smiled sadly "I'm sorry, Prosper." He whisper, mounting the seahorse again.

"Are you sure you want this Thief Lord?" Renzo asked,

Scipio looked at Prosper, "Yes, I'm sure." He answered.

Renzo bit his lip, as if to stop himself from screaming at Scipio and Prosper, and push the roundabout gently, the roundabout began to turn.

 **Prosper's POV:**

Prosper regained control of himself, he shoved himself of the ground, "Scipio! Wait, don't go!" He yelled "Scip! I-I love you too," he whispered as the familiar sensation of tears swept over him, "Scipio! Please Scip," he begged.

He vaguely heard Renzo calling out as well. When the roundabout came to a stop. The sea horses back was empty.

 **Okay, so recently I've had serious writers block, but I was reread one of my favourite books The Thief Lord and then I watched the movie and then I wrote this! I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome but flames are not, if you want to say I have bad grammar that's fine but no complaints about the pairing.**


End file.
